


ObligatoryNasty's RTAH Kinktober'19 Drabbles

by ObligatoryNasty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Biting, Body Worship, Breathplay, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, OT6, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, biting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObligatoryNasty/pseuds/ObligatoryNasty
Summary: Posting all my RTAH Kinktober'19 drabble requests here. I'm not following any particular rules. I'm just here for the fun of it.So, if you would like to request something, please leave your prompt in the comments or in my asks on Tumblr @obligatorynasty. (Anon requests are accepted too!) All pairings and kinks are welcome. ^_^-Current Pairing/Kink List:1. Ryan/Jeremy - Praise Kink2. Jeremy/Matt - Body Worship3. Joel/Ray - Armpit Kink4. OT6 - Biting Kink5. Alfredo/Trevor - Breath Play6. Alfredo/Ryan - Rimming [WIP]7. OT6 - Voyeurism Kink [WIP]8. Ryan/Jeremy - Bondage/Gags [WIP]9. Ray/Burnie - PowerBottom [WIP]





	1. Good Boys Come Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Katrina  
Prompt: “I would love to request jeremywood, with a praise kink and maybe a little exhibitionism? <3  
-  
Tags: Praise Kink, Exhibitionism, Sex Toys

Sometimes Ryan would schedule Battle Buddies shoots in the evenings when the offices were nearly empty. Jeremy knew exactly what that meant. He knew, on days like this, he needed to come prepared. Ryan liked it the most when he came prepared. So, that morning before work, he stretched himself, thinking of those gentle words that would fall from his lover’s lips. And those strong hands, and his domineering eyes and mischievous smile. All the things that gave Jeremy a heady kind of pleasure. He was sure he could get off on those thoughts. Sure that if he pushed his slick fingers deeper now, the fantasies swarming in his head of Ryan’s voice would send him careening into climax. But he didn’t. Instead, he stopped right on the edge, panting and gripping at the sheets to calm his high.

When Jeremy finally eased himself back into a normal headspace, he moved to his dresser. Inside, there were many gifts from Ryan; collars, handcuffs, silicone toys, and vibrating wonders. The sight always made Jeremy’s face heat up. Each toy bringing back enticing memories of Ryan using them on him.

Today, Jeremy chose a purple and orange silicone plug that Ryan ordered custom-made just for him. It slid in smooth and sent a tingling arousal across his skin. And when it snapped inside of him, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips.

The fullness was hard to ignore, especially as he went about his day. Simple things like getting dressed or driving to work or sitting at his desk made his cock twitch. It was an electrifying kind of pleasure. One that was heightened when Ryan entered the office. His presence alone was enough to force a low whine from Jeremy’s lips that, thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

“We’re still on for Battle Buddies tonight, right Jeremy?” Ryan’s voice was fuel to Jeremy’s fire.

“Yeah, Ry, of course.” Jeremy’s breath was shallow and his face was flushed, and the devious grin that danced on his lover’s lips was the definitely cause.

The remainder of the workday was business as usual; video games, meetings, and moon balls. There were a few moments where Jeremy would catch Ryan staring, but his gaze was so intensely unabashed that Jeremy felt like he was the one that was caught, not Ryan. It only added to his pleasure.

Then, as Ryan and Jeremy started the beginning of their Battle Buddies recording, the office began emptying. Geoff and Jack went home at the end of work hours, as did the support room employees. Lindsay and Fiona joked about having a girls night before leaving as well, and Trevor, Alfredo, and Matt went to grab dinner together. The only other Achievement Hunters that remained were Gavin and Michael, who were filming a Play Pals in the room next door.

Eventually, when the hallway went silent and the only noises that filled the main office were the dampened sound of Michael and Gavin’s laughter through the wall and the soft whirring of the consoles, Ryan’s character in the game stopped. Jeremy knew exactly what that meant, so he stood from his desk and walked around to Ryan’s.

The older man rotated his chair to face Jeremy. His sturdy arms were crossed and his eyes were filled to the brim with a carnal energy that made Jeremy tense around the silicone inside of him. “You’ve been waiting all day for this, haven’t you?” The way Ryan spoke was intentional. He knew that Jeremy loved to hear it.

“Yes,” Jeremy breathed out. “So long.”

Ryan smirked and leaned back in his chair, arms never uncrossing. “Then what are you waiting for? Show me.”

Jeremy blushed, but he did as he was told. He pulled his shirt off in one motion, unsure if the goosebumps that erupted on his skin were from the cold bite of the room or the insatiable look on his lover’s face. After kicking off his shoes, the next to go were his jeans, which pooled at his ankles. There was an obscene tent pitched by his boner in his boxers, but that didn’t stop him from removing those too.

Jeremy was nervous. Standing there, in the office, naked with a dripping erection and a butt plug shoved inside of him. His self-consciousness urged him to cover himself with his hands, but he didn’t because Ryan wouldn’t like that either. Instead, he turned around and bent over one of the chairs, presenting himself to his lover.

“God, Jeremy, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“_Ryan_,” Jeremy moaned, and he hadn’t even been touched. The praise went right to his head and tore his self-consciousness to shreds. Now, the only things he craved were more of those words and some relief for his stiffened arousal.

“Pull that out for me, Jeremy. Show me just how much you want it.”

Jeremy released a sharp exhale as his hand reached backward. He gently tugged at the plug until it popped out of him, leaving him gaping and whining at the absence of that sweet full feeling. He dropped his forehead against the leather of the chair’s backrest, probably coating it in sweat but not caring one bit. He couldn’t care. His mind was focused on other things. Like the sound of Ryan’s belt and zipper coming undone or the nerve-racking possibility of being caught in the office. “Are you going to fuck me, Ry?” Jeremy whispered.

“Of course, love.” Ryan’s chair squeaked as he stood. “You’ve been so good for me today. Keeping your pretty hole stretched like this.” With the way Ryan spoke, Jeremy could picture the smirk that undoubtedly sat atop his lips. “Prepped and gaping wide just for me, right?”

Suddenly, the head of Ryan’s length was against Jeremy’s entrance, and Jeremy’s entire body flinched at the contact. “Yeah, Ry, _yes, yes_\- It’s for you.” He was mumbling but he knew Ryan heard him, because he pressed further inside, making Jeremy choke out a groan at the sensation.

“You take my cock so well, babe.” Ryan pressed deeper until his length was completely buried and Jeremy was squirming under the pleasure. “_Fuck_, I wish you could see yourself. This smooth skin-” Ryan leaned over to pepper kisses against Jeremy’s shoulder. “And this tempting ass-” He cupped at Jeremy’s bottom and squeezed. “And those fucking sounds you make, Jeremy-” He was thrusting now, ripping frenzied moans from the smaller man. “I could listen to those sounds all fucking day and never get tired of hearing them.”

“_Ry!_” Jeremy practically screamed, his body buzzing from the combination of Ryan’s impassioned words and steady thrusts. The feeling was mind-blowing and only escalated by the inherent danger of having an office quickie. “It feels _so good_, Ry.” Jeremy’s voice fell raspy and needy on Ryan’s ears.

“Only the best for my perfect boy,” Ryan hummed against Jeremy’s neck. “You deserve it, baby.”

Jeremy didn’t know how much more he could take. The praise was addicting. He was back at his edge and the euphoria stirring inside him was threatening to burst free. The feeling of Ryan’s cock pounding against that erogenous bundle of nerves inside of him made his toes curl into the floor and his erection ache. He was so fucking close. He was going to cum. He was really, really going to.

But then he heard the door to the support room open, and his arousal waned a bit.

Jeremy gasped, “Ry, wait, someone’s coming.”

“Let them,” Ryan breathed as he pulled Jeremy upright and faced the door before continuing his quick thrusts. “Don’t you want them to see you? See how beautiful you are.”

“_Ry,_” Jeremy’s voice cracked and he could feel his heart thrumming in his chest as Michael and Gavin’s laughter filled the hallway just outside the office door. “They’ll see-”

“I know. I want them to see. I want to show off how gorgeous you are, baby. How amazing you sound. How good you’re being for me.”

The door opened, then, and Michael saw everything before swiftly pulling it closed. And Jeremy was coming because the thrill of being caught was just too fucking much for him to take. His cum shot against Ryan’s desk and dripped against the floor as his lover gave a few final oversensitive thrusts before meeting him in climax. Ryan filled him with warmth and whispered more sweet praise into his ear and held onto him so tightly that the nerves from being caught just melted away. So as they stood there, panting their way through ecstasy together, Jeremy couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to request a drabble, please leave a prompt with the pairing and the kink in the comments.


	2. You’re Always Welcome Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: SpoopyPhantom  
Prompt: “Could you do a JeremBragg fic, with possible wholesome cuddling and sweet talk at the end?”  
-  
Tags: Body Worship

Life was testing Matt today. First, he lost his game capture, which wasn’t the worst – the editors would probably enjoy less footage anyway – but then his Minecraft save was corrupted, and he lost hours of build work. That _was_ worst. Significantly worse. And there were smaller things too. Like the way he tripped over the cord Gavin still hadn’t picked up or the way he dropped his food at lunch or the stupid moon balls. All the fucking time with the stupid moon balls. Usually, these things would be like water off his back. Just something he could laugh about, but today, he was enraged. His sanity boiling away along with his patience. And, to make matters worse, he couldn’t cope because Jeremy was off from work today.

In short, Matt was having a fucking terrible time and he longed for some unwinding with his favorite person. So he sent texts to Jeremy; asking if he could come over, saying he would bring food, offering to watch stupid movies together, asking if all that would be okay. And, on any other day, Jeremy would have replied with a simple ‘fuck yeah’ or a stupid meme with the same ‘fuck yeah’ energy. But today wasn’t Matt’s day and each text was left unread.

Now, Matt wasn’t usually annoyed by that kind of thing. But today was shit and the thought of being ignored only added to his frustration. As time ticked on, he slowly became one of those idiots who check their phone every minute. Yet, even now, at the end of work hours, Jeremy still hadn’t read his messages.

As everyone wrapped up their work, preparing to leave, Gavin screeched across the office, “Myatt~!”

“What?!” Matt raised his voice, immediately regretting the distinct presence of anger in his voice.

Gavin laughed, “Don’t lose your head, alright? Just asking if you want to go for bevs with me, Michael, and Trev.”

Matt didn’t know why Gavin’s lack of care towards his anger bore holes in the last shred of his sanity. But, he did know that if he didn’t leave now, he would fucking lose it. So he forced a deep breath and stood from his desk. “No,” He kept his answer simple, completely ignoring the Brit’s incessant ‘why nots’, as he stalked out of the office.

Even as the refreshing evening air hit his face, he stared at his phone. Jeremy still hadn’t read his messages and, at this point, Matt was done waiting. So he got in his car and started driving, but of course, he didn’t go to his house. No, he went to Jeremy’s house. Uninvited and fuming.

“Jeremy!” Matt’s knocking on the door became banging as his stress started boiling over. “Jer-!”

“Matt,” Jeremy swung the door open. Judging by his sleepy expression and his shirtless, sweatpants-wearing, bedhead state of being, he had just woke up. “Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Jeremy, you-!” Matt was seething. “You didn’t look at your stupid phone! You missed my messages! You weren’t at work today! And that’s fucked up because I needed you! Fuck!” Matt snapped but, instead of yelling more, he stepped inside and dropped his head against Jeremy’s shoulder. “I need you.” He whispered.

Jeremy placed a soothing hand against the back of Matt’s head. “Sorry, dude, I was sleeping. I stayed up all night hunting achievements. _Shocking_, I know.” He chuckled, and Matt could have cried at how comforting the sound was.

“Jeremy,” Matt sighed against the other man’s neck and inhaled his scent on his next breath. “Can you do that thing you do?”

“Yeah, anything you want,” Jeremy leaned back, cupping Matt’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. “Did you have a bad day?”

Matt nodded, “Yes, it really fucking sucked.”

“Well, come on. Get out the doorway, man. Let’s go to my room.”

Matt let Jeremy lead him by his hand into the bedroom, where the sheets and covers were all out of place and the only light was whatever managed to seep through the blinds. There, Jeremy kissed him and it was like a vacuum that sucked away all his anger.

Jeremy’s fingers moved up his shirt, softly caressing Matt’s navel and his chest and, soon, the shirt was being pulled away. Then, Jeremy’s single anger-destroying kiss turned into a litany of kisses that fell into a sinuous trail that tickled Matt’s chest and ended at his belt buckle. And, suddenly, Matt’s pants and boxers were gone too. His erection was exposed and Jeremy was on his knees, pressing his parted lips against every inch of Matt’s thigh and staring up with apologetic eyes. “Sorry, Matty. For missing your messages.”

Matt’s face went hot, “It’s okay. It’s not a big deal. You were sleeping so-” He gasped as Jeremy’s lips brushed against his inner thigh.

“I feel bad though,” Jeremy smoothed his hands across the back of Matt’s legs, paying careful attention to the curve of his ass. “You seemed so upset.”

Matt tensed at the contact. “It’s fine. I’m not upset anymore. I was just worried you didn’t want me here or something.” He gave his best smile, but judging by the eyes Jeremy flashed him in return, it wasn’t a convincing one.

“Matt,” Jeremy whispered as he stood and guided Matt against the bed. “You’re always welcome here.” He gripped Matt’s legs behind the knees and spread them apart, sitting in the space between them. “I’m sorry for making you feel neglected.” Jeremy leaned down and peppered more open-mouthed kisses against Matt’s chest and neck and arms. And when he got to his hands, Jeremy took each digit into his mouth individually and sucked. Lapping at his palms and down his wrists.

Matt whined at the feeling. He fucking loved this. He loved when Jeremy did this. Worshiping him like this. Kissing and licking him everywhere and making him feel special and – _oh god_ – touching his cock like that. Even with the gentle strokes, Matt’s body was already trembling. “Jeremy, _fuck_\- you too, you too,” Matt propped himself up with his hand and reached his other one inside the front of Jeremy’s sweatpants.

“_God_, Matty, you spoil me.” Jeremy pressed their foreheads together.

Matt’s breath hitched, “No, you spoil me.”

Then they were spiraling. Running on the expanding pleasure from their matched strokes. Milking pre-cum out of each other. Breaths mingling and sweat melting together where their foreheads met. And their savory moans mixing with strings of profanity and words of adoration.

Matt got there first. Crying out at the stimulating spike of bliss and coming thick globs against the back of Jeremy’s hand. Then, with two more strokes, Jeremy was there with him. Groaning and coming in spurts and mumbling Matt’s name over and over. And at the end of their pleasure waves, they collapsed against the bed, curling into one another.

Matt pressed his lips against Jeremy’s cheek, “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean it. I mean, I was mad but not at you. I was mad at-”

“Everything else?” Jeremy whispered, his eyes already fluttering closed as sleep crept back up on him.

“Yeah, everything else. Not you. Never you.”

“It’s okay, Matty. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda did the prompt I think. Sorry if this isn't what you were looking for. >_<  
As always, thanks for reading. If you want to request something, leave a prompt with the pairing and kink in the comments.


	3. Mosh Pits, Good Scents, and You, Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: xanzs  
Prompt: “oooh well someone who has an armpit fetish would u be able to do a raunchy one with joel and ray but with lots of fluff afters the raunch”  
-  
Tags: Armpit Kink, Light Bondage, Dom/Sub

The first time Joel smelled Ray was at the edge of a mosh pit at a rock concert. His college apartment-mates, Jack and Geoff, were supposed to go to the concert together, but Jack forgot about his exam that night. So, here Joel was, at the threshold of normal concert-goers and frenzied rock fanatics, acting as Jack’s replacement and watching as Geoff threw his body around the whirlpool of bodies.

It wasn’t the worst place to be. The music was good enough to feel in his bones – or maybe that was the vodka from Geoff’s flask finally hitting him – and the black-clad college boys were eye-candy. Especially the one with the black lipstick and the studded collar, who was currently tripping out of the mosh pit and into Joel’s arms.

“Sorry!” The boy screamed over the mind-numbing guitar solo and the commotion of the pit. His body was glistening with sweat, and his eyes sparkled with adrenaline and were encircled with smudged black eyeliner. He wore dark skinny jeans, converse, and a well-worn graphic tank-top. He was small in Joel’s arms and, despite the sweat dripping against his skin, he smelled fucking amazing. Like really fucking amazing. _Holy shit_, why the fuck did he smell so good?

Joel inhaled the scent, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist before moving his lips against the boy’s ear to speak, “What’s your name?”

The boy smiled, “Ray! My name’s Ray!” He relaxed in Joel’s arms, placing his hands against the front of Joel’s t-shirt and leaning closer to hear him better.

“I’m Joel.” He whispered against Ray’s ear. “You’re really hot, Ray. You aware of how fucking hot you are?”

Ray giggled and pressed himself closer, “Are you hitting on me, Joel?”

“Yeah, look at you, how could I not?” Joel got straight to it, fueled by that coveted alcoholic confidence – so nerves be damned. “I want you. Spend the rest of the concert with me. I’ll fuck you real good after, how’s that sound?”

Ray rolled his eyes but grinned, “That a promise?”

Joel kissed Ray’s neck, right below the ear, “Oh, it’s more than a promise, sweetheart.”

As the concert went on, Ray and his friend, Michael, joined Geoff and Joel in the crowd. The moment Michael pulled out a flask of his own, Geoff fell in love. They were in their own world; swapping spit, drinking, and getting high off rock ‘n’ roll.

As for Ray, he became really comfortable with pressing his body against Joel’s. His little ass grinding against the bulge in Joel’s pants like he couldn’t wait to be fucked by the older boy. And the friction was great, but when Ray threw his hands up to reach towards the band, Joel started to realize just how much he liked Ray’s scent. Every time Ray’s hands went up with the crowd, Joel would drop his head against Ray’s shoulder and inhale. He smelled so delectable and Joel wanted more of it. Hell, he needed more of it.

So, after a long hour of dry humping to wild melodies and getting off on Ray’s mouth-watering scent, Joel was excited to be back in the car heading to the apartment. Geoff was driving and Michael was in the passenger seat, leaving the backseat to Ray and Joel. And they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Joel was biting at the side of Ray’s neck and Ray’s hand had dipped into the front of Joel’s jeans. Needless to say, when they did finally reach the apartment, Joel and Ray practically sprinted up the stairs and disappeared into Joel’s bedroom.

“Time to make good on that promise, Joel,” Ray smiled as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off. “I expect the best damn fucking of my life.”

Joel smirked as he removed his shirt and shoes as well, and sat against the edge of the bed. “Only the best for you, sweetheart. C’mere.” He gestured for Ray to come over, and the boy did. “Take these off for me.” Joel hooked a finger into the waist of Ray’s jeans and tugged. “I want to see all of you.”

Ray blushed but obeyed, pushing his jeans and boxers to his ankles and kicking them away. “Happy?”

“Very.” Joel patted at his lap, silently beckoning for Ray to sit and smiling when the boy climbed up to straddle him. His hands instantly went to Ray’s thighs and around to grope at the plump ass that had been grinding into his cock all night. “You look so sexy with that lipstick and that fucking collar.”

“Is that what you’re into?” Ray giggled. “Collars?” Joel could hear in his voice that Ray was joking around, but he didn’t care.

“Yes, that and more.” Joel licked his lips. “So,” He grabbed Ray’s waist and flipped him against the bed, his head landing on the pillow by the headboard. “Our safe word is red. You say that and I stop everything. Got it?”

Ray’s eyes filled with confusion as he processed Joel’s words but then he gave a sly grin, “Okay, I’m down. Let’s fucking do it.”

Joel smiled at Ray’s consent and leaned over to his nightstand to grab some essentials; a bottle of lube, a condom, and a pair of black leather restraints. Joel bound one of Ray’s wrists before threading the connecting chain through the headboard and binding the other.

“This is kind of exciting,” Ray whispered as he pulled against the restraints and smirking when he realized just how strong they actually were.

“This doesn’t even scratch the surface of what I want to do to you, sweetheart.” Joel mused as he spread Ray’s legs and pressed a lubed finger against his entrance. “I’m going to go easy on you tonight.”

“Why?” Ray’s breath caught as Joel’s finger slid into him. “Too scared to fuck me like you mean it?”

Joel raised an eyebrow at the boy before squeezing more lube at his entrance and forcing a second finger inside without warning.

Ray inhaled a sharp breath and his whole body tensed at the sudden intrusion. “What the fuck?! That hurts!”

“What? Can’t handle a little pain?” Joel curled his fingers, harshly stretching the boy and watching him writhe at each flick of his wrist.

“Okay, fucking okay, I get it! I get it!” Ray whined. “I’m sorry! Go easy on me. _Fuck._”

Joel grinned and stopped the torture, swapping it for a long and gentle prep session. It was here that Joel learned everything about Ray’s body. The way his voice squeaks when his nipples get bitten. The sensitive spot just under his chin that made his body shiver. The perfect angle to massage that bundle of nerves inside of him. The delicious scent wafting from his body that consumed the air around them. It filled Joel with an agonizing fervor that begged to be quenched. So, without thinking, he dropped his face against Ray’s armpit and inhaled.

“Joel!” Ray flinched. “What are you doing? Stop it! I’m still all sweaty from the concert. Don’t sniff me-!”

“But you smell amazing.” Joel’s voice was heavy and he gave Ray a dizzy look like a drug addict that just got his fix.

“You’re into that?”

Joel nodded and buried his nose back against Ray’s scent. “I’m into you.”

Ray’s face tinted pink. “Okay, fuck- I don’t even- _Shit_, okay, yeah, can you just fuck me now please? I want- no, I _need_ your cock. Now. Right fucking now.”

Joel smirked at Ray’s eager words and wasted no time in rolling on the condom and positioning his erection at Ray’s entrance. “You ready, sweetheart?”

Ray gasped at the feeling of Joel’s cock pressing against him, “Yeah, yes, I’m ready, I’m- _oh fuck!_”

And Joel couldn’t stop himself. Finally being inside Ray’s tight hole made him feel outright delirious and Ray’s tantalizing smell only added to that haze. So, as he bottomed out Ray, thrusting hard and yanking screams of bliss from the boy, he licked at the salty skin of Ray’s armpit. It was a carnal feeling. Tasting the scent at the source like it was the only thing that could ease his voracious arousal. It made his head spin. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. It made his cock go rock hard inside the screaming boy beneath him. It made him feel utterly intoxicated.

“Fuck! Joel, that’s too fast. I’ll come! I’m fucking coming!” Ray moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow as his body convulsed in a marvelous climax and his cum splattered against his navel. “_Fuck, fuck, fuck-_” He muttered as the orgasm rolled through his body, and it only got louder as Joel continued his thrusts. “Ah! Wait, Joel! I came, wait a second! _Fuck!_”

Joel licked a line from Ray’s shoulder to his ear, “I’m not done with you, sweetheart. If you want to stop, you’ll have to use that word. Otherwise, I’m going to keep doing whatever the _fuck_ I want to you. Understand?”

Ray whimpered at Joel’s words, face flushed and legs trembling from the pain of over-stimulation, but nodding and taking Joel’s merciless thrusts anyway. And Joel fucking loved it. The way Ray just submitted to him, willing to be used and ruined. That knowledge alone made a fiery pleasure swirl inside of him.

Joel brought his face back against that sweet source of olfactory ecstasy once more. Indulging in another gratifying taste, and then another, and another, and soon, he could no longer taste its salty bite. All that remained was purely Ray and Joel shamelessly lapped at that too.

Ray whined, his teary eyes going wide as his body seized. He was coming again. This time was dry and paired with a scream that probably woke the entire apartment building. “Joel!” His voice was raspy and desperate and made Joel thrust even more vigorously. “Fuck, Joel! I can’t! You have to come. _I can’t, I can’t_-! Please come! Fucking please! Oh my god, _please!_”

Ray’s pleads went right to Joel’s head. “You want it, sweetheart?” Joel breathed, nails digging into Ray’s hips. “You want this?” Joel was panting, his sweat dripping against Ray’s navel, mixing with the sticky cum of Ray’s first climax.

“Yes! Joel, yes! I want it! Fuck!”

And Joel came. His lust exploding in an orgasm that wrenched a deep groan from his lips as he filled the condom. It felt fucking euphoric. Only improved by the enraptured look twinkling in Ray’s eyes as he stared up at Joel.

Joel took a deep breath as his intense pleasure subsided. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He smirked as he pulled out, tossing the condom in the trashcan by his desk before carefully removing the restraints on Ray’s wrists.

Ray’s voice was hoarse, “I just want to kiss you.”

Joel smiled, laying beside Ray and pulling his body close, “Okay.” He said as he brought his lips against Ray’s lipsticked ones. The kiss was sweet and filled with a feeling that Joel didn’t want to let go of. So he threw himself into it. Kissing Ray until their jaws hurt and their lips went sore and sleep compelled them into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Joel woke with a start. He was alone in his bed and that scent he so furiously desired barely lingered on the pillowcase. It made his heart sink. He jumped out of bed, pulling on some sweatpants before checking the apartment to see if, by some miracle, Ray was still there.

“Oh, look who finally woke up!” Jack exclaimed with irritation in his eyes as Joel strolled into the living room.

Geoff laughed, “Don’t mind him, man. Jack just couldn’t sleep over the sound of you fucking that twink last night.”

Joel shook his head, “Don’t call him that.”

“Oh?” Geoff gave a knowing smirk. “So you’re serious about him then?” He shrugged, “At least it’s mutual.”

“What do you mean?”

“What the fuck? You didn’t see it? Go look in the bathroom, man.”

And Joel couldn’t get to the bathroom quick enough. He threw open the door and flicked on the light, beaming at what he saw in front of him. In big lettering, scrawled across the mirror in black lipstick, was a phone number and the words, ‘Let’s fuck again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, even I'll admit, I kinda went off in this one. Joelay is my favorite pairing though, so it's warranted. Hope you like it, bby.  
And, as per usual, if anyone wants to request a drabble, leave a prompt in the comments or on my Tumblr @obligatorynasty with a kink and a pairing, and I'll hook you the fuck up. <3


	4. Initation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Tumblr Anon  
Prompt: “For your smut requests, can I request a specific universe? If yes, I would like FAHC OT6, like the first time Vagabond is joining them, with a focus on biting/hickeys. Dealer’s choice on Jeremy or Ray or both.”  
-  
Tags: FAHC, OT6–Jeremy, Fem!Jack, Biting Kink, Very Light Bloodplay, Dom/Sub

When Geoff told Ryan that there was an initiation to become a Fake, he didn’t know what to expect. As the Vagabond, Ryan had seen his fair share of gang rituals; tattoos, dangerous feats, branding – honestly, the list could go on – but he knew that the Fakes did things differently. Even when they recruited him, it wasn’t because of his infamous Vagabond reputation. It was because they ran into him during one of their heists and Jeremy said in passing that his face paint was hot. At first, Ryan didn’t think anything of it, but the next day, Geoff sent him an official invitation. And, now, here he was: somewhere in Los Santos approaching his future boss’s secret mansion.

Before Ryan could knock, a girl swung open the door with her brow raised, “_You’re_ the Vagabond?” She was small and sassy and twirled a butterfly knife in her right hand like a threat she couldn’t wait to make good on.

“That’s what they call me, though I’m usually in face paint and murdering so,” Ryan shrugged and extended his hand. “Just Ryan is fine, and you are?”

The girl rolled her eyes and refused the handshake, “The name’s Fiona. Now come on. We never leave the boss waiting.” Fiona silently led Ryan through the main entrance and into a living room filled with people Ryan has never seen before.

“Is this the new recruit, Fi?”

“Yeah, Linds,” Fiona gestured to Ryan, “This is the Vagabond, or Ryan or whatever. The boss says he’ll be a main member of the group after today’s initiation.” She looked to Ryan, gesturing to the others, “These are some of the lower members. She’s Lindsay, that’s Matt, and those two are Trevor and Alfredo.”

Ryan nodded, maintaining a cordial demeanor, “I look forward to working with you.”

“If you even make it through initiation,” Trevor remarked with a laugh. “They like to draw blood up there.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Fiona, who shrugged in return, “It’s not that bad. Come on.”

Ryan reluctantly nodded and followed Fiona upstairs to a big door that sat at the end of the hall. “Boss, the Vagabond’s here!” Fiona yelled, knocking twice before turning around to walk away. “Stay here. They’ll get the door for you.” With that, Fiona ambled away, leaving Ryan to fend for himself.

Beyond the door, Ryan could hear laughter and shoe-less footsteps in a crescendo towards the door just before it swung open. Now, not many things surprised Ryan, but what he saw when the door opened certainly made his breath go shallow.

Jeremy stood in the doorway. He was completely bare, and Ryan found himself impulsively glancing down at Jeremy’s smooth body.

Jeremy smirked, “We were starting to think you got scared and ran off.” He gestured for Ryan to enter, and without a second thought, Ryan followed, bewildered by the sight but functioning on autopilot.

“Not many things scare me off.” Ryan gave a smirk of his own.

The room smelled of sex and the lights were dim but still bright enough that Ryan could clearly see what he walked in to. At the center of the room, on a large canopy style bed, the other main members of the Fakes laid naked, comfortably wrapped in each others’ arms as if it was second nature. Geoff was at the center, propped up against the headboard with his arm around Jack’s shoulder. Michael was to their left, leaning against Geoff with his arms hooked around Gavin’s waist.

“Not even a little sex?” Jeremy playfully said as he sat against the edge of the bed.

Ryan paused. The Fakes, the most infamous and most powerful gang in all of Los Santos, were asking him to fuck. He glanced over their bodies, finding physical attraction bubbling inside of himself for all of them. It wasn’t the worst way to join a gang. “I had to kill someone for my last gang’s initiation so,” Ryan shrugged, not finishing his sentence but moving to take off his jacket anyway.

Geoff grinned, “Oh, you’ll have to kill for us too.”

Ryan mirrored the grin as he kicked his shoes away and pulled his shirt over his head, “I don’t doubt that, boss.”

Jack giggled from her place beside Geoff, “He’s already calling you, boss.”

“I am his boss,” Geoff asserted. “Isn’t that right, Ryan?”

Ryan furrowed his brow at the question but made the quick decision to put his dominant energy aside, “Yes, you’re my boss.” His voice was confident and cool – not at all submissive, but filled with respect – and Geoff seemed pleased by it.

Jeremy laughed, reaching out to grab the upper hem of Ryan’s jeans, “I knew you’d be fun to play with.” He pulled Ryan towards him, hard enough to break the button and unzip the zipper. “Sorry, I’ll buy you new jeans.” He gave a mischievous smirk and eagerly tugged Ryan’s jeans and boxers down, revealing his semi-hardened erection.

“Wow, the Vagabond is packing.” Michael joked aloud and then whispered something in Gavin’s ear that made the British man blush.

“Join us up here, Ryan,” Jack said, gesturing to the end of the bed. With a nod, Ryan moved there, wondering what they had in store for him.

Gavin approached first. He shifted away from the head of the bed, letting Jeremy take his place in Michael’s arms as he got closer to Ryan. “Hi, Ryan,” Gavin was more demure than the others, but his words all came with a fiery bite. He sat on his knees and moved to press a kiss against Ryan’s collarbone. He flicked his tongue out, lapping gently at the skin before sucking – hard and long enough to leave a bright red mark and make Ryan wince. Gavin hummed as he took in his work, “I’m going to let you fuck me, alright?”

Ryan exhaled slow, “Alright.” As he agreed, Gavin shoved him down against the mattress, his body now perpendicular to the group and flush against the sheets. The sudden motion knocked air out of his lungs that he quickly inhaled again when Gavin grabbed onto his cock. The Brit stroked him until fully erect and Ryan couldn’t help but groan at the contact. “No mercy, huh?” Ryan joked, his words coming out breathy from the short burst of pleasure.

Gavin simply smiled as he swung a leg across Ryan, aligning his entrance with the head of Ryan’s cock. “Nope,” He said as he dropped down, taking Ryan’s cock down to the hilt without issue. His insides felt sticky and wet around Ryan’s cock. Almost guaranteeing that Ryan was getting someone’s sloppy seconds – and even he could admit that it was kind of hot.

“_Fuck_,” Ryan tensed, his hands instinctively going to grab onto Gavin’s hips only to have them slapped away by the man above him.

“Don’t touch me,” Gavin’s voice was tight as he rhythmically rocked his hips downward, choosing a steady rough pace that only made Ryan crave more.

Jack crawled over next, reaching a guiding hand under Ryan, sitting him up and letting his back fall against her chest. The softness of her breast pressing into him and heightening his arousal. “Don’t mind Gavin. He’s got a power bottom complex,” She whispered with a soft giggle, dropping her lips against Ryan’s shoulder to drag open-mouth kisses up his neck. Her breath left Ryan’s neck feeling tingly and kisses were succulent. Each one punctuated by her plump lips and mixing with the stimulus of Gavin’s teasing ride. It was gratifying, and Ryan could unequivocally say that he fucking enjoyed this.

And it was only made better by Michael’s presence.

Only Michael’s hands were allowed to touch Gavin and he played the Brit’s ecstasy like a master musician plays his instrument. Gavin whined as Michael’s fingers grazed over his nipples – flicked and pinched and pulled them – leaving them flushed a bright red.

And then Jeremy joined, which flipped a switch in all of them. He brought his lips against the other side of Ryan’s neck and bit down. _Hard._ Hard enough that Ryan was sure he’d drawn blood but, damn, it felt amazing. Ryan gave a coarse moan, unable to hold back his fervor any longer. Enjoying the feeling Jeremy’s teeth scrapping into his skin.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jack whispered into Ryan’s ear before biting into Ryan’s skin as well. Her bite was softer than Jeremy’s but still caused a burning pleasure to radiate throughout Ryan’s body.

“Of course the Vagabond would get off on pain.” Gavin rolled his eyes and smirked, leaning forward to capture Ryan’s lips in a harsh kiss. His teeth immediately taking Ryan’s bottom lip with a bite and dragging away with an agonizingly slow pull.

Ryan’s eyes fell shut at the sensation, his body going rigid in an attempt to hold back his euphoria. But it was difficult. Difficult with the way Jack’s mouth sucked bruises against the space beneath his ear and the way Jeremy left burning bites against his shoulder blade and the way Gavin’s hips rolled against him and the way Michael leaned forward to suck hickeys on his collarbone. Ryan was bound to lose it.

“You enjoying yourself, Ryan?” It was Geoff’s voice. The sound of it made Ryan’s eyes shoot open.

“Yes, boss.” Ryan breathed out, trying to keep himself together.

Geoff hummed, “Do you want to cum, Ryan?”

Ryan’s face went hot as he realized what Geoff was doing. He was doing what Ryan liked doing to others. Dominating. And, even though, Ryan knew what answer Geoff was searching for, he stayed quiet. Refusing to play into his hand.

“Gavin.” Geoff said, his tone taut and his command clear. Gavin stopped moving and pulled himself off Ryan’s length, leaving Ryan aching for the pleasure. “Jeremy. Michael.” Geoff spoke again. This time commanding Michael and Jeremy away from Ryan, which caused Jack to slow her kisses as well. And Ryan groaned, his body throbbing in a desperate scream for release.

Suddenly, Geoff was sitting in front of Ryan, his body standing high enough that Ryan’s face was in line with his chest. “I said,” He grabbed Ryan’s chin in between his thumb and knuckle, forcing their gazes to meet. “Do you want to cum, Ryan?” At the sound of Geoff’s words, Jack squeezed her hand around Ryan’s leaking erection, making Ryan’s hips jolt upwards.

Ryan felt strange underneath Geoff’s monopolizing stare. Yet, for a moment, Ryan remained quiet – his pride outweighing his respect for the leader of the Fakes – but then, Jack bit him again. Her teeth tearing into his shoulder blade, breaking skin. This bite was severe – punishing, even – and it showed in the small drop of blood that trickled down his chest. Ryan let out a weak strained moan at the sensation, getting high off the pleasure of the hurt.

“Ryan,” Geoff spoke. “I won’t repeat myself again. If you don’t answer, I’ll stop everything. You don’t want that do you?”

Fuck.

Ryan didn’t mean to whimper at Geoff’s words. It just happened. Ripped its way out of him like his body was hijacked and frantically pleading for relief. And it was embarrassing, especially when Jack’s lips formed a smile against his shoulder, and when Gavin and Michael struggled to hold back their laughter, and when Geoff’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

“Fuck,” Ryan mumbled, his face burning from his slip up. “Fine, okay. Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Geoff grinned.

Ryan huffed in frustration, “Yes, I want to cum.”

Geoff brought his lips against Ryan’s ear, “Good boy.”

And with a single snap of Geoff’s fingers, the others rejoined the fray. Michael and Gavin moving to either side of him and dropping down to suck and lick at his length. Jeremy moving back against his neck to pepper bites and bruises. It was a phenomenal rush of pleasure that his body soaked in like an oasis in a desert. And Ryan could only handle it for seconds before he was falling off his edge. Slamming into his orgasm with white-hot intensity and groaning deep at the feeling of cum shooting from his cock. His body felt wrecked, especially his neck and shoulders, which pulsated with a stinging burn from the litany of hickeys and bite marks.

“Welcome to the Fakes, Vagabond,” Geoff whispered. “Now, tell me, who do you belong to?”

The question was simple and, in any other situation, Ryan’s answer would have been ‘no one’, but this wasn’t one of those situations. In fact, in the delirium of climax, Ryan wasn’t sure if that answer still held true. So, he leaned his forehead against Geoff’s shoulder and exhaled.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope you like it anon! I kind of struggled with this one. I rewrote it 3 times, each with a different background story. It was such a mess, but I'm pretty glad with what I settled on. Also, these are starting to get much longer than I intend them to be. lol >_< I'm going to limit myself to under 1200 words for the next one. Wish me luck!  
-  
Thanks for reading! If you would like to submit a prompt, leave a comment with a pairing and kink, and I'll add it to the list. <3


	5. Don’t Give Me That Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Mob_Machine  
Prompt: “I would love to request a Trevor/Alfredo with dom Fredo. Doggy style if possible.”   
-  
Tags: Breath Play, Light Bondage, Mirror Kink, Praise Kink

“Don’t give me that look, Trev.” Alfredo grinned as he slipped in a third finger, glancing into the mirror in front of them and watching with excitement as his boyfriend’s expression contorted with pleasure. “I’m doing this so you don’t get hurt. You should be thankful – eager, even – to have my fingers inside of you.”

Trevor whined through the ball gag, gazing through the mirror and into Alfredo’s eyes with lustful desperation. They had been at this for what felt like hours. From the moment Trevor stepped into Alfredo’s apartment, he was playing; commanding Trevor to crawl to the bedroom, binding his arms, gagging him. Propping him up against a chair that faced the mirror, forcing him to watch himself be dominated. It was a game Alfredo loved – and Trevor did too – but right now, his body was famished. And the only thing that could satisfy its sweltering appetite was Alfredo’s cock.

“What is it, Trevor?” Alfredo gave a mischievous smirk, twisting his fingers against Trevor’s most sensitive spot and laughing when his boyfriend’s eyes went wide and a vicious moan reverberated out of him. “You look like you want something,” Alfredo hummed, pressing his fingers in with more weight. Causing Trevor to scream through the gag. His hips spasming forward to escape the sharp over-stimulation but being stopped by the edge of the chair, forcing him to bear through the blissful ache.

Trevor was whimpering, his body trembling and his cock dripping at the intensity of the feeling. It was a lot – almost too much – because suddenly, tears were clouding Trevor’s vision and escaping down his cheeks, which finally made Alfredo ease the pressure. Leaving Trevor panting in the aftermath.

“Don’t cry, baby,” Alfredo leaned forward, scattering kisses against Trevor’s back. “Here,” He lifted his fingers to the back of Trevor’s head, unfastening the clasp of the gag. “Since you were such a good boy for me, I’ll let you speak.”

And the first words out of Trevor’s mouth when the gag fell away were a breathy and wanton, “Thank you, sir.” And it was paired with a look of sheer yearning. “Can I _please_ have your cock now, sir? Please, I need it, _I need it,_ I-”

“Oh?” Alfredo smirked, running a hand down Trevor’s back and stopping to cup his ass, “You were crying because you need my cock?”

“Yes, please sir,” Trevor whined, “I’ll do anything. Just please, _please_ fuck me. Please-”

Alfredo licked his lip, staring through the mirror at his boyfriend’s fervent expression. “You’re such a fucking good boy, Trevor.” He mused, shifting to align his erection with Trevor’s quivering hole. “Look at yourself,” He demanded as he brought his hips forward, sliding inside the tightness with little resistance. “Look at how well you’re taking it.”

Trevor released a high pitched moan at the sensation. The fullness making his body buzz with pleasure and the sight of Alfredo taking him from behind making his mind go blurry in an ecstatic haze.

Alfredo’s thrusts were hasty at first, skipping the tease – a gift to his good boy. He dug his fingernails into Trevor’s hips, pulling against him with all his strength. Each time bottoming him out and eliciting the most gratifying sounds from his lover. But then, his thrusts were slow. Painfully slow. And through heavy breaths, Alfredo grinned. His eyes filled with a wicked amusement at the way Trevor frantically threw his hips back, struggling to mimic the ferocity of Alfredo’s thrusts but to no avail.

“You’re giving me that look again, baby.” Alfredo wrapped his arm around Trevor’s waist, pulling him upright and pushing the chair away with his other hand. “Didn’t I tell you not to give me that look?” He whispered against his boyfriend’s ear and brought his hand up against his throat. “You should be looking at me with thanks,” He squeezed the underside of Trevor’s jaw, watching as his lips fell open to feebly gasp for air. “I’m rewarding you.” He jabbed his hips forward in one abrupt thrust that made Trevor shake. “Now apologize.” He stopped squeezing but left his hand against Trevor’s throat like a threat.

Trevor panted through parted lips, his body ablaze from Alfredo’s dominance. “I-I’m sorry, sir,” He whimpered, his hazy eyes locking with Alfredo’s through the mirror. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t stop. I’ll be good, I promise. So please jus-!” Trevor couldn’t finish. Alfredo was squeezing his air away and hammering into him again. The combination of sensations was unparalleled and joined with the pornographic mirrored sight of his own cock dribbling pre-cum against the floor.

“_Fuck_, baby,” Alfredo groaned, pressing a wet kiss against Trevor’s shoulder. “You’re so tight when you can’t breathe.”

That’s right. Trevor couldn’t help it. His body would instinctively tense each time Alfredo’s hand squeezed and it would relax when he let go. So, of course, Alfredo pushed this reaction as far as it could go. Squeezing until Trevor’s gasps went nearly silent before releasing, allowing air to rush his lover’s body only to squeeze again.

And Trevor fucking loved it. He loved the way Alfredo timed his hardest thrusts with the end of his squeeze. He loved the kisses he left on his shoulder. He loved the way Alfredo was looking at him. Like he was the only thing worth watching in the entire world. And Trevor was convinced this heady pleasure would do him in. So he begged a breathy, “Can I cum, sir?”

Alfredo’s eyes flickered down to Trevor’s pulsating erection and he smirked, “You can cum when I cum, baby.” And his thrusts became wild as he chased his own orgasm, leaving Trevor fighting against his.

“Wait, sir, _sir!_” Trevor whined, his voice straining through his constricted airway. “I can’t! That’s-!”

“You can do it, baby,” Alfredo groaned, his hand getting tighter around Trevor’s throat as he continued his merciless pounding. “You said you’d be good. Show me how good you can be.”

Trevor couldn’t speak. All he could do was watch and struggle as Alfredo rutted into him. Each burst of pleasure sending shivers down his back and pushing at his last shred of self-control. He couldn’t take it. He was going to cum. It was too much and – _fuck!_ – suddenly, a warmth rushed inside him. Alfredo’s cum filling him in spurts and punctuated with rough thrusts that Trevor let take him.

Trevor spilled thick white streams of cum against the floor. His voice trapped inside by Alfredo’s strong hand but his body in a tremor that showed just how much euphoria rippled through him. And as Alfredo’s hand pulled away, Trevor inhaled a deep breath and exhaled a weak moan. “Thank you, sir,” He whispered, tipping his head back against Alfredo’s shoulder. His body going listless in the post-coital bliss. “Thank you,” He repeated.

“You did so good, baby.” Alfredo held his boyfriend close, placing kisses against his neck and shoulder and praising him with loving words. Enjoying the moment of sweet intimacy and the way it was mirrored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped head first into the smut this time. Hope you enjoyed it! lol  
-  
Thanks for reading! If you would like to add to this craziness, leave a comment here or in my asks on Tumblr @obligatorynasty with your prompt. Please include a pairing and a kink, and I'll add it to the list.


End file.
